The Legacy Spoiled
by KMBlackwell
Summary: This story takes place five years after Stephanie Brown's "death" and Barbara's initiation as Batgirl. Babs' double life as Batgirl and Oracle soon catch up with her. An interesting "work buddy" of Bruce's, by the name of Kent, seems to always be in the right place at the right time. Will Stephanie come back to prove that a legend never dies or will her legacy make her a hero?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The scene takes place five years after the events at Wayne Manor. Weary nurses scurry down the corridors of a foreign hospital off the cost of the Netherlands. Several doctors exchange notes and place clipboards along a counter outside of room 1128 where a young "Jane Doe" has just regained consciousness but sleeps soundly.

Inside the room, a man sits with his arms on his lap. He had been hunched over for a while, waiting almost forever for the doctor to return with her blood test. He is joined by one other man who never seems to tire of the waiting game and is positive of her identity. His name is Clark Kent, a reporter for a Metropolis newspaper, with quite a knack for finding people. His confidence gleamed as he stood facing the window.

"Are you sure it's really her?" The man asked.

"Nicolas. How much did your colleague tell you?" Mr. Kent asked.

Nicolas Gage sat up in his chair and let out a heavy sigh. The truth was, he was only here for Barbara, his fiancé. Somehow, she got word that the woman in this room is actually her late friend Stephanie Brown. But, he didn't know what to believe. Apparently, the police commissioner sent him on this mission as a request from Batman, who never really spoke directly to anyone.

"Absolutely nothing. I was given a plane ticket and told to bring her back to Gotham. There was only a brief mention that you, whom I know little about, would meet me here," Nicolas said.

"Very well, how much do you remember from that night five years ago?"

"I remember being pistol whipped and thrown into a dumpster a block from Barbara's house. I woke up in a hospital surrounded by police officers and a pissed off father. Why? Were you there?"

Clark turned toward Nicolas who was eagerly awaiting a reply.

"In some ways, yes. I was doing a piece on a wealthy business man who had attended Wayne's party. Unfortunately, as you know, the party was a mess by the time I arrived. Gotham City Police had already made a parameter around the place so I couldn't get in."

Nicolas nodded in agreement.

"But, why the sudden interest five years later?"

"Well, Barbara has always been a friend of mine and she knew that I am good at what I do," Clark stated.

"And what is it that you do?" Nicolas asked.

"I help people," Kent smirked.

Nicolas narrowed his eyes on Clark as the doctor finally walked in. He carried a clip board with a number of attached papers that he casually thumbed through as he approached.

"So, 'Jane Doe' has finally been given a name I see. Erm—Stephanie. Yes?" The doctor's accent was heavy and confusing but he stammered along regardless.

Clark nodded to the doctor to let him finish briefing the two of them on her current health condition.

The doctor let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the edge of the woman's bed, who still lay sleeping. The story was not easy to tell but he kept it as simple as he could.

"Well, there was significant damage to the rib cage, due to blunt force. She has recovered from countless bone fractures, all of them severe, and multiple gashes all found near her stomach and lower abdomen. She was in rough shape when she arrived and went through several surgeries."

"Did she ever wake up until today?"

"Yes, actually. Two years ago she was assigned rehabilitation with one of our American interns. But it seems she suffered from dementia and flung herself from a two story window. She suffered a major blow to the head along with minor cuts but she managed to hang in there long enough for our surgeons to put her back together again."

"Did you catch the name of the intern assigned to her?" Clark asked with his eyes narrowed at Nicolas.

The doctor fumbled through the papers and came up with a name, "Harleen Quin-"

"THAT BITCH!" Nicolas yelled.

The doctor jumped at his outburst and the documents went flying into oblivion. And that's when Clark saw it, there, plain as day—the Joker's calling card. A red playing card lay face down on the cold tile of the hospital. Clark bent down to pick it up and as he did he noticed the blood test next to it showed a DNA match with Gage's sample. This was no isolated incident. The Joker sent Stephanie here to die, but why? What was so special about this girl?

"I think it's time we bring Miss Brown back to Gotham, Nicolas."

* * *

_**Look for chapters soon to follow this brief introduction. -kmblackwell**_


	2. Ch 1

The scene is organized chaos. The streets of Gotham are littered with police cars and news reporters. A high speed chase is underway in the middle of downtown. A busted white van barrels down the streets nearly flipping at each turn. A gang of thugs has been on a rampage in the van robbing banks, jewelry stores, and the like since early that morning. A young news reporter stands at the front of Gotham First Bank to begin a live news feed of what has been happening. Her hair whirls with the gust of a helicopter just as the camera begins recording:

**_"Diane Lane here with breaking news from Gotham First Bank. If you are just joining us this morning, there have been reports of serial robberies along the downtown strip of Gotham City. There have been numerous injuries and a few fatalities. Police commissioner Gordon has urged all citizens to stay indoors until the incident is contained. Lock all doors and do not allow anyone into your home. –"_**

The reporter pauses every moment to check updates that are being fed to her via earpiece. Her hair is still swirling around and police officers are beginning to push her further away from the scene. Before she complies she shoves the microphone into an officer's face and asks a few questions:

**_"Do you think Batman will step in? Where are the crooks now? When will Gotham be safe again?"_**

The older officer looked down to her in frustration and made the generic response to keep back at a safe distance. But the persistent Diane Lane kept asking.

_**"This chase has been going on for hours! Who will stop them-?"**_

The reporter's questions were muffled by the familiar roar of an armored black tank speeding past the bank. Diane's hair whipped into her face causing her to drop the microphone as Batman passed the bank. Not far behind was a tiny black and yellow sports car carting none other than Batgirl. As the startled reporter bent down to pick up the equipment another loud roar was heard heading her direction. A tall black diesel super-duty truck growled down the street after his two counter-parts. As the truck passed by the reporter's skirt flew up over her head exposing her to everyone watching. Robin let out an air horn honk as he rounded the corner to catch up with the rest.

Cheers and laughter erupted from the bank as the notorious trio of heroes were set in motion.

Inside the vehicles there is various chatter among the three of them. Most of the talking is between Robin and Batgirl with the occasional input from their mentor. Batgirl was in charge of keeping up with the criminals in her agile car, Batman was to be the intimidation and take down, and there had been much debate on Robin's involvement in the plan.

"Why on earth did you decide to bring the truck?"

"Oh, c'mon Babs! You got the sports car! I should get the truck!"

"We are not rescuing someone who needs a tow, Tim," Barbara laughed.

"Well, you never know. What's B-Man's number one rule?"

There was silence on the other end as Barbara laughed to herself. Batman decided to chime in on Tim's question.

"Always be ready."

After he spoke, Batman took a sharp turn around the corner without slowing his speed. Thankfully, upgrades to the tank allowed for a more agile turning radius—an upgrade thanks to Barbara. Batgirl kept up with Bruce just like his shadow. Upon turning the corner, Barbara cut harder to the left and rode alongside Batman as she maintained a GPS tracker displayed on her windshield. When the three of them were in close proximity, the blue dots would turn into little bat symbols. Barbara watched as one particular blue dot broke away from theirs.

"Tim! Where are you at? We miss you!" Barbara chuckled.

"Shit! You know I can't make those turns! I'll catch up with you… Don't worry," Tim scowled as he continued onward.

"I've got a lock on their next big hit. Barbara, I need you to get ahead and make sure it doesn't get ugly. I don't want any mistakes. Got it?" Batman barked.

"You got it, Bruce," Barbara gave him a quick salute as she sped past the tank toward the open road ahead. Each intersection she passed was blocked off by police cars to provide a clear route.

"You'll have to thank your father for doing such a great job today. He seems on top of his game this morning," Batman stated.

"He usually is. I'll see ya soon, boss," Batgirl replied.

"Likewise."

Barbara pressed down on the gas pedal and sped down the end of the street. Her car let out a loud purr as she caught up with the assailants. The van was parked outside of a pawn shop next to an old warehouse that had been shut down last year. Barbara noticed that the large fans at the roof of the building were turned on and the outside lamp post was buzzing with electricity. She thought it was odd that it was up and running again. The last time she was here, she had busted up a drug smuggle between some no-named hooligans. Her dad had mentioned that it would not be up for sale until the trial had been given. The trial is two years from now.

"Hey boss, I am going to check out what the neighbors are up to. This warehouse isn't due for operations for at least another two years."

"Run Oracle and see if you can get a blue print of the warehouse. I'll go in the shop and bust up our friends. Maybe one of them can tell us what they are up to," Batman replied.

"You think it's all related?" Barbara asked.

"Very likely."

"Okay, Oracle's got me up and running. I'll go check it out," Barbara climbed out of the top of the car and slid down the front hood. She disliked the "hop out" feature of her newest vehicle but the technology upgrade made it a perfect companion.

As she made her way to the fire escape, she pressed a button on her gold belt that locked the car. A rapid _beep_ was followed by a _clank_ as the car planted itself into the asphalt and locked its wheels. Barbara installed the upgraded security system with Tim's help over the weekend. The only way to move that car would be to plow it down with Bruce's bat-tank.

Batgirl climbed the fire escape along the side if the tin-patched building. She noticed several bullet holes as she ascended and decided it was a good idea to get a quick peek inside. She clung onto the railing of the fire escape and leaned over to take a look inside.

She noticed a long metal frame that lined the roof top from the inside. It resembled a metal catwalk that allowed for several men to walk about exchanging random banter here and there. Some of them were armed with minimal weapons ranging from a pocket knife to a long metal pipe. Batgirl was surprised to see a lack of guns in the mix.

"Hey Big B. You got a minuet?"

"Not currently," Batman grunted on the other end.

"Nevermind then. I'll go ahead and scope out the nest," Barbara continued her climb until she reached a metal roof hatch.

She cross referenced her landing via the Oracle program's blue prints. If she remembered correctly she would be dropping behind a large iron beam that could conceal her location for a short time.

Barbara noticed that the latch was a tad bit rusty and would not assist in a quiet entrance. She directed her attention to her utility belt and pulled out a hand held blow torch. After she ignited the electric blue flame, she touched the side of her face plate to enable the UV mask across her eyes. The shade was not quite as dark as required but served its purpose by reducing glare.

The torch worked like a charm and the melted latch landed on the roof with a _clank_. Batgirl gave the door hatch a quick heave and let out a heavy breath of anticipation.

"Batgirl engaged."

"You sure are!" Tim was heard chuckling on the other end of the receiver.

"Oh, shut up, Tim!" Barbara scoffed before making a resounding yet graceful entrance.

* * *

Just as Barbara had finished off a thug with a nightstick she was struck in the back by a large heavy chain. The force of the blow sent her teetering over the edge of the catwalk railing. She dangled precariously onto the ledge that overlooked a hoard of gangbangers, eagerly awaiting her fall. The large muscle toned man who struck her now began to step on her digits and laugh. Barbara maneuvered her way over to a side railing to get a better grip and was held back by a snag on her cape.

The large man had pulled on her cape to immobilize her and pull her closer to him. But Batgirl had other plans. She released the clip at the top of her shoulder and watched as her black and yellow cape fluttered to the mass of hungry crooks. They all shouted profanity and words of encouragement to the mobster known as Richie.

"C'mon Richie! Waste her!" A voice shouted.

Richie looked back at Barbara who was now perched on top of the railing like a bird. She smirked at him and watched as he swung his long chain like a helicopter blade.

"You're mine Bat-bitch!" He growled.

"If you insist!" Batgirl scoffed.

Richie lunged forward with his full weight to intimidate her but she easily dodged his blind-sided attempt and landed gracefully behind him. Richie tripped over his own feet and landed on his stomach. His head hung over the edge of the narrow catwalk. He looked down at the crowd and shouted profanities and slurs.

Just as Barbara was about to make her way back up to the roof, another thug grabbed the back of her neck and slammed her head into the iron beam with full force. She was so busy watching Richie that she had not noticed the mobsters rushing to aide him.

"What now bat-whore?" He howled as she slumped to the ground.

Her sight was growing fuzzy but she remained conscious. She squinted her left eye as a trickle of blood ran down from her forehead. The blow would definitely leave a bruise that she would have to explain to her father later.

"Give me that!" The other gangbanger swooped up the large chain from Richie's hands as he stood up.

Barbara shook off the blow just in time to be grabbed by the hair and dragged over to the ledge of the catwalk again. She held tight onto the back of her faceplate to keep her mask from peeling off. She would have kicked loose but Richie had grabbed both of her ankles to prevent her escape.

As she was carted to the ledge the chain was wrapped around her neck like a hangman's noose. Usually, Barbara kept her cool but given the circumstances she decided to thrash and wiggle wildly.

"Ha ha! Looks like we have a kicker, boys!" The two men laughed as they flung her body over the ledge.

Barbara instantly felt the sting of the chains pinching her skin. The room spun as she kicked the air around her. The room filled with cheers and shouts as she clung onto her breath. She tried to speak, to call for help, but her arms had started to go numb and her toes began to tingle. Barbara felt the blood in her veins going cold and her limbs going limp.

Just as Batgirl closed her eyes to give in to her death, the familiar roar of Robin's truck crashed through the building. The crowd of thugs scattered into chaos as Tim skidded to a stop right under Barbara who had begun to fall. The two men released the chain as the catwalk shook against the rumble of the truck. Batgirl landed with a thud into the bed of the truck and began gasping and wheezing for air.

"Hold on Batgirl!" Tim shouted as he pressed a few controls inside the truck.

The bed of the truck concealed Barbara to safety as it converted into an SUV. Tim had hopped out and started fighting off thugs with little to no effort. Most of the men had started to flee knowing that the third Bat on the scene would not be forgiving.

"C'mon boys, let's get outta here!" Richie yelled.

Robin laughed as he kicked a few crooks in the rump as they fled.

"R—Robin! We need to t-t-take one a-a-alive…" Batgirl coughed.

"Hm. How about your boyfriend up there? I'd like to take him out…" Robin narrowed his eyes on Richie who had started to scramble down the catwalk toward the gaping hole in the side of the building.

Without hesitation, Robin's hook-shot clung to Richie's ankles knocking him onto his stomach. Tim effortlessly climbed to meet up with the bastard that nearly killed Barbara. Richie scrambled to his feet but the device was too tight around his ankle and began to break his skin as he wiggled. Robin now stood glaring down at him, his temper enraged.

"What? You gonna kill me bird-brain?" Richie scoffed.

Robin grabbed the man by the cloth on his collar and dragged him over to the edge of the catwalk. He flung Richie over the side with great force. This hook-shot tightened as Richie tumbled toward the ground. Richie shouted profanities as his ankle snapped around the device which held his full weight against him.

"You don't deserve it," Robin growled as the man dangled a few feet from the ground.

The whirl of a police siren broke the lingering silence after the building had been vacated. A cop car pulled into the warehouse through the same hole that Robin's truck had created. The vehicle came to a stop a short distance from Richie who had passed out from the pain in his nearly severed ankle.

Jim Gordon slid out of the passenger seat of the police car and looked at the scene. He shook his head in approval as he looked at Richie.

"So, wanna tell me what exactly happened here?" Jim asked Robin as he picked up the black and yellow cape off the ground.

Just as Robin began to open his mouth Batman's voice thundered over him.

"A drug bust."

Jim and the police officer in the squad car looked behind them as Batman spoke. Gordon nodded as he looked down at the yellow side of the cape in his hands.

"Right. But where are the drugs?" Jim asked as he looked up to Robin.

Again, Batman answered for him.

"They are in various items found in the pawn shop next door. It looks like this warehouse may have been a hideout until more revenue came in."

"Which would explain the bank robberies…" Jim added as he passed the cape to Robin.

Robin took the cape in his hands and wandered toward the cab of his truck. As he climbed in Jim addressed him one more time.

"This isn't what I had expected from the three of you working together."

This time Batman did not answer for Robin, he had merely vanished as he always did when a question of significance popped up.

The silence rumbled like the engine of Tim's truck as he drove away. Batgirl slumped into the corner of the bed as she took in her father's words.

"We were sloppy this time. I don't think Bruce will let us join next time," Barbara told Tim.

"Babs., this never happens. Are you ok? Usually you are the one saving my ass," Tim pulled the truck over next to Barbara's parked car.

Tim hopped out of the truck and pulled down his towing hitch as Barbara unlocked the car from her utility belt. He waited for her reply as he hooked the sports car on to the towing chains. Barbara stared out at him as her mind wondered.

"Tim, he found her," She finally stated.

Robin paused for a moment and looked up toward the rear glass window. He could not see Batgirl's face through the blacked out glass but he knew from the tone in her voice that she was concerned.

"Stephanie is alive, Tim. She is alive…"

* * *

Stephanie awoke to the smell of hot syrup over buttery waffles. She peeked through the crisp linen sheets of a hotel bed saw a stack of waffles on the table next to a window. The curtains had been pulled back to let sunlight into the room. A woman's purse lay resting in the chair across the table. Stephanie vaguely remembered her travel arrangements back to the United States. She could only imagine the trouble of bringing someone into the country who had been pronounced dead. But she also got the feeling that she was traveling with very powerful company.

The woman belonging to the purse was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Stephanie. Her eyes were a piercing shade of blue and her hair was dark and lustrous. She smiled as Stephanie peered over to the breakfast table.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I took the liberty of ordering you a delivered meal. I hope that you like it. The servants recommended them," She smiled.

Stephanie shook her head in approval and darted toward the plate of waffles. There was also a wide variety of beverages and jellies. It seems as though the woman who placed the order was not aware of what else should be served with waffles.

"I apologize, I am not familiar with the typical morning meal customs," She squinted.

"It's called breakfast," Stephanie laughed.

"Ah, I see. Well, does this _breakfast_ meet your standards?" She asked as she sat across from Stephanie.

"You bet! I love waffles!" Stephanie said with a mouthful.

"I am pleased that you do. My name is Diana Prince. I have been watching over you for a few days while _Mr. Kent_ has been away. Do you remember your name?" Diana asked.

"Stephanie Brown."

"Excellent. Are you feeling well enough to travel today?"

Stephanie had not given much thought to anything but the waffles until then, but she felt like she just woke up from the best night's sleep of her life.

"Where are we going?" She asked looking up from a glass of orange juice.

"Well, Mr. Kent has arranged for your placement in Gotham. But, there are some loose ends we need you to help tie up. I am afraid that, in your absence, the city has pronounced you…er—um…" Diana stammered.

"Dead," Stephanie finished.

Diana let out a soft smile of encouragement.

"My sincerest apologies," Diana bowed her head.

Stephanie thought the woman's behavior was really odd. She enjoyed her company but was perplexed at her chivalry.

"Where are you from?" Stephanie asked staring at Diana.

"You'll have to excuse me, I don't want to overwhelm you with too much information. I feel as though today might be one of those—how do you say—'information overload' type of days," Diana said politely.

"Right…" Stephanie nodded.

Diana leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her lap. As she did so a glint of gold peeked out from her sleeves. She was wearing large golden bracelets around her wrists. Stephanie thought it was odd that Diana did not wear any other jewelry to compliment her flawless features. Stephanie may have been out of the loop of the fashion industry from a while, but she still recalled how to accessorize.

"Our vehicle should be here in about an hour. I noticed that you did not have much to wear other than hospital clothes, so I asked one of the servants to buy you a variety of wardrobe. I told them you like the color purple, is that correct?" Diana asked.

"How, did you know?" Stephanie asked with joy.

"A lucky presumption," Diana smiled.

Stephanie finished her last bite and walked toward the closet. As she peeked inside she saw three outfits; two dresses and a casual sporty tunic. Diana was sure to tell them to buy matching shoes for each one. Whoever picked the clothes was smart enough to blend the color purple with earth tones so that Stephanie would not look like a giant plum walking down the sidewalk.

"Do they meet your standards?" Diana asked with great concern.

Stephanie reached down and picked up a knee-high chocolate boot. She ran her fingers down the seam of the leather and toward the heel. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was holding an original Jimmy Choo tall boot.

"How much did you spend?!" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, no. You don't like them? I can have them returned promptly," Diana panicked as she dashed over to the phone.

"No! No, I love them! Thank you, really! You have done more than you needed to," Stephanie hugged the boot in her arms to simulate how much she enjoyed them.

"Oh. Alright then."

"I just feel like I am taking advantage, you know?"

Diana walked over to Stephanie and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't feel adverse. You have felt that way for too long now. I feel it would be foolish of you to have guilt about something so trivial," Diana smiled.

Stephanie looked back at the wardrobe and gave out a heavy sigh. She agreed with Diana in some ways. It was time for her to let go of the feelings that kept her in hospital beds. It was time to be re born. It was time to start again.

"Right, then. I will be downstairs in the foyer. Please feel free to ring for a servant if you need assistance. Mr. Kent should be joining us shortly," Diana strolled out the door and down the hall.

Stephanie made her way into the bathroom and began to run the shower. She turned to look into the mirror and noticed that a large bag of cosmetics lay next to the sink. She smiled to herself at the notion of Diana's tactfulness. She was glad to be in such good hands. But now she had to face her true enemy, here, alone, in the bathroom.

She had to look at herself in the mirror for the first time since she had fallen into the hands of The Black Mask.

"Alright, Steph. You can do this. It's just a scratch. No big deal."

Stephanie took in a sharp breath as she dropped the white cotton bath robe she was wearing. Her mouth tightened as she looked at the myriad of scars all over her pale torso.

"So, this is what a dead body looks like…"

* * *

_I would like to remind everyone reading this series that there is the 2__nd__ series of stories. I recommend that you read The Dark Knight Legacy if you have not done so already. Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!-**kmblackwell**_


End file.
